powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tangleweb
Tangleweb is a Spider, Refrigerator-themed monster which appears in Power Rangers Ninja Steel. He is the main villain of the episode "Drive to Survive" and is later destroyed by the Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord. Biography Tangleweb was first seen about to "throw up" on Cosmo Royale, but he spits out a Kudabot tangled up in web, after being sent to earth, he goes to the high school to look for the Rangers, but to no avail, so he transform into a spider and goes inside the school, he gets encounterd by Monty and Victor Vincent, with Victor presiding to crush him on his foot, but even small Tangleweb was able to push back Victor's foot with ease, he grow in normal size, and Victor presseds to "fight" the monster by doing a laughable montage of Karate moves, but Tangleweb simply used his Webbing Breath to tie up both Victor and Monty, causing them to move aside to find the Rangers, in the park he find the Red, Blue, Pink and White Rangers, with a Buzzcam watching on, the four Rangers morph and were about to take on Tangleweb, but the spider monster then used his Vortex Mode to suck up the Rangers, he successfully manage to suck up the Blue, Pink and White Rangers into his mouth, he comes down and the Red Ranger was left to take on this monster alone, he had the upper hand at first and manage to land clean hits on the monster, but Tangleweb transform into his Vortex Mode again and is far stronger for the Red Ranger to hold on, meanwhile the Yellow Ranger (who was out changeling his cloths after the Rideing accident) comes in to witness the Red Ranger getting sucked into Tangleweb's mouth, before the Yellow Ranger can help out Tangleweb escapes to take a little "Cat Nap", he latter returns and encounters the Yellow Ranger, the Yellow Ranger went head first before Tanglewep transform into his Vortex Mode, he successfully manage to suck him up too, but the Yellow Ranger manages to overcome his fear of diving by using his new Mega Morph Cycle to drive out of Tangleweb's stomach backpack, and also manages to cause the monster to burp out the Red, Blue, Pink and White Rangers as well, this cause Tangleweb to get angry, but the Pink Ranger used the Ninja Water Attack to cause a fog to appear around the spider monster, the Red Ranger tryed to use the Arrow Blast, but that missed and causes Tangleweb to relized the Rangers' position, but it was actually a trick for the Yellow Ranger to do a sneak attack on the monster's back, when he turns around, he gets hit in the back again by the Blue and White Rangers' Blade Slash, with Tangleweb weakened, the Rangers transform their weapons for Hyper Mode and combined the Pink and White Rangers' Hyper Arrow Blast, the Yellow and Blue Rangers' Hyper Blade Slash and the Red Ranger's Hyper Claw Shred to form the Final Attack and destroy Tangleweb, he was later Gigantify and the Rangers summon the Ninja Steel Zords to take on Tangleweb, they had the upper hand at first, but things were heating up when Tangleweb used his Supporting Legs to push back Robo Red Zord and used his Webbing Breath on all of the Rangers' Zords, however, Mick gave the Red Ranger a new Zord, the Green Rumble Tusk Zord, with the new Zord, the Red Ranger was able to break free and ride on the Ruble Tusk Zord, Tangleweb attempted to use his Webbing Breath on the Zord, but the Ruble Tusk Zord easily sucked it up into it's trunk using Sucktion Mode (much to Tanglewebs shock) and blows it back at the monster, and allowing the Red Ranger to also free the other Rangers and their zord, but Tangleweb wasn't finish yet, so the Red Ranger transformed the Ruble Tusk Zord into it's Ninja Zord Mode, the Rumble Tusk Ninja Zord ModeZord had the upper hand thanks to it;s Ninja Cannon Blast and blasted Tangleweb's back legs, and then it combined with the Ninja Steel Megazord to form a new Megazord combination, the Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord, this Megazord makes a beat down on this Spider Monster and with the Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord Double Axe Final Attack, Tangleweb is destroyed for good. Personality Tangleweb was always a look out for meals and will do anything in his power to destroy the Rangers, he talks in a raspy voice. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength:' Tangleweb was surprisingly strong for such an early monster, being able to swipe away some mist with a swipe of his clawed hand. *'Durability:' Tangleweb was able to take a lot of strong hits and be unfazed. Several blows to his head from Brody's Ninja Star Blade did nothing and being slashed in the hand by it did about the same. A strike to the fridge on his back from Calvin's Battle Morpher Claw Mode Claw Shred did not fazed him whilst Hayley and Preston's Battle Morpher Blade Mode Blade Slash merely knocked him down. *'Webbing Breath:' Tangleweb can spit huge web strings from his mouth that can entrapped multiple victims. These was powerful enough to tie up the Zords and Rangers and remain intact despite them resisting. *'Web Gag:' Tanglewab can also gag up any thing he ate back up from his stomic, the victim would be seen tied as shown after he barths up a Kudabot. *'Vortex Mode:' Tangleweb can turn himself into a purple vortex that consume everything in it's path. *'Fast Reactions:' Tangleweb was able to dodge Brody's Arrow Blast whilst inside the mist from the Element Star Ninja Water Attack. *'Web Entrapment:' Almost everything inside him would be covered with spider webs. *'Spider Mode:' Tangleweb can shrink himself down to the size of an ordinary spider. In this mode, Tangleweb still retains his normal sized strength, holding up Victor who tried to step on him in this form. Arsenal *'Spider Claws: ' Tangleweb posses large clawed hands for combat. *'Support Legs:' Being a fridge themed monster, Tangleweb possessed four legs on his back that enable him to attack his foes from behind him. It could take a double slash from Brody's Star Blade without showing damage or fazing its user. It contained the captured Rangers and the inside was so strong that Presoton's Ninja Blast had no effect on it. The only thing that could break through it, and release the Rangers was the Mega Morph Cycles' Plasma Blast. *'Legs:' Attached to the fridge on his back are a set of spider legs, Tangleweb has blade tipped legs. These legs were armed with knives that oddly somewhat resemble ice skates. They can also stretch. These legs were later destroyed by the Rumble Tusk Ninja zord's cannons when Tangleweb grew giant. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Tangleweb is voiced by Jamie Linehan Notes *The final words that Tangleweb says before his destruction "Down came the Rangers and washed the spider out!" came from a Nursery Rhyme called the Itsy Bitsy Spider. *Tangleweb is the first monster to be destroyed by the Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord. *Tangleweb is also the first monster to be based on an insect. *Despite being a spider, his color scheme actually bears a strong resemblance to a bumble bee. *Tangleweb is very similar to Tarantabot, a monster from Power Rangers Zeo. **Both monsters are spider-themed. **Both monsters can spew out a web from their mouths. **Both monsters were able to out match a Zord in battle. **Both monsters get fought by a new Zord and new Megazord combination. *Tangleweb is also similar to Arachnor, a monster from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. **Both monsters are spider-themed. **Both monsters can spew out a web from their mouths. **Both monster were able to capture four out of five Rangers. Appearances * Power Rangers Ninja Steel **Episode 5: Drive to Survive See Also References Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:Galvanax's Warrior Contestants